Technical Field
The present invention relates to a periphery-monitoring device for working machines.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a periphery-monitoring device that monitors a periphery of a shovel while acquiring a distance and a direction of an object, which exists in the periphery of the shovel, using a laser radar attached to an upper-part turning body of the shovel.
The periphery-monitoring device determines that, when a distance and a direction of the object to the shovel do not change for a predetermined time period, the object is a static obstacle. On the other hand, the periphery-monitoring device determines that, when a distance and a direction to the shovel has changed, the object is a moving obstacle. Thereupon, the periphery-monitoring device creates an illustration image of the shovel and the periphery of the shovel viewed from above, and displays an illustration representing an obstacle at a position corresponding to the actual position of the obstacle in the illustration image. Additionally, the periphery-monitoring device displays a static obstacle and a moving obstacle by illustrations of different modes.
As mentioned above, the periphery-monitoring device can convey the situation of the obstacle in the periphery of the shovel to a driver intelligibly.